The Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA) requires the removal of physical obstacles to those who are physically challenged. The stated objective of this legislation has increased public awareness and concern over the requirements of the physically challenged. Consequentially, there has been more emphasis in providing systems that assist such a person to access a motor vehicle, such as a bus or minivan.
A common manner of providing the physically challenged with access to motor vehicles is a ramp. Various ramp operating systems for motor vehicles are known in the art. Some slide out from underneath the floor of the vehicle and tilt down. Others are stowed in a vertical position and are pivoted about a hinge, while still others are supported by booms and cable assemblies. The present disclosure is generally directed to a “fold out” type of ramp. Such a ramp is normally stowed in a horizontal position within a recess in the vehicle floor, and is pivoted upward and outward to a downward-sloping extended position. In the extended position, the ramp is adjustable to varying curb heights.
During normal vehicle operation, a stowed ramp can vibrate if not restrained by a latch. In addition to creating unnecessary noise, such vibration can cause damage to the ramp requiring premature maintenance and even shortening the life of the ramp.
Variation in manufacturing and installation of ramps can result in variation of the ramp position when the ramp is stowed. In order to ensure proper engagement with the ramp, currently known latches sometimes require adjustment during installation to account for the ramp position variation.